


How is this my life?

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia never married but a piece of paper doesn't mean anything, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How is this my life?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainsoakedshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/gifts).



Chapter 1 - The Interview.

  

“Hurry, Daddy! You’re going to miss it!”

 

Stiles laughed softly as he joined his strawberry headed daughter on the couch, gently lowering himself so as to not jostle his six month old son who was busy sucking down his bottle of formula. Fiona was so much like her mother, both in looks and personality that it was scary. And absolutely perfect. From the moment she was pulled from the womb five years ago, and placed into his arms screaming like a mini-banshee, his life was perfect, absolutely perfect.  Actually it had been pretty damn close to perfect just before then too. But looking at Lydia, all sweaty and messy and faced drained with the fatigue that followed what was a trying delivery, Stiles had thought she’d never looked more beautiful in her life and that she probably would never look so beautiful again.

 

Of course Lydia, being Lydia, just had to prove him wrong. And six months ago, after giving birth to their son, she was even more beautiful than she’d been the first time around. They’d named him Maksymilian, a traditional Polish name like Stiles’s actual name but with the caveat that he would be called ‘Max’. Stiles would have preferred not going the traditional route but Lydia insisted, especially after she got to give their daughter a traditional Irish name.

 

“You’re not paying attention Daddy! This upsets me!”  Fiona tugged at his sleeve to redirect his attention to the TV.

 

“I’m watching baby girl!” he responded. “You know I wouldn’t miss seeing your mom on TV.”

 

He settled Max on his shoulder to burp him and focussed on the screen. Lyds was about to be interviewed on a prominent business talk show. The actuarial consulting firm she’d started the year after she’d won the Field’s Medal was one of the top rated business in North America and provided services across the globe.  She rarely ever did interviews, saying they bored her and she didn’t care to be questioned by…well anyone really.  However, her firm was setting up a foundation to help gifted youngsters have access to further studies in the field of mathematics in countries where they’d not normally have such, so she was willing to tolerate the media in order to raise awareness and funds.

 

The camera zoomed in on Lydia and the host. "Welcome to 'Worth Talking About!'. On today's show, we have the lovely Lydia Martin."

 

The set up was the standard single sofa and loveseat cosily situated around a coffee table. Griffin Worth, the host was a handsome middle aged man, renowned for his cutting wit and a very large loyal audience. As they chatted about the Foundation and some of the countries that had already agreed to participate in the program, Stiles felt his daughter relax against his side. Lydia was laughing on screen at something Griffin had said. He supposed he should be paying better attention but he found that the soft cadence of Lydia’s voice, the warmth of Fiona curled up against him and the gentle movement of Max’s breathing against his shoulders had him reminiscing about his life.

 

This was his life. How was ‘ _this_ ’ his life? As confidently as he’d told Scott back in grade school that he was going to marry Lydia, that it was destiny, he wasn’t always certain it would happen. Well technically it hadn’t actually happened. He and Lyds had never taken that walk down the aisle (or to the courthouse for that matter)  but they were, without a doubt, committed to each other and their family, so yeah...married in all the ways that counted. He was definitely going to go ahead and count his 'five-year-plan-extended-to-ten-years-to-get-Lydia-Martin-to-fall-for-him' a raging success. And success tasted pretty sweet. It hadn't been an easy road for them but they were travelling it together and the ride was significantly less bumpy now.

 

He remembered when werewolves became a thing...an everyday part of his life. Scott getting bitten had triggered a sequence of events that had changed all their lives. Everything they thought they knew had been up-ended. The asthmatic dork became a werewolf and the captain of the lacrosse team and  he became popular with the girls. The previous captain had become a poisonous giant lizard before becoming a werewolf and moving to London. Lydia turned out to be an actual banshee and Isaac, Erica and Boyd had all been bitten by Derek, the original Sourwolf. Stiles still felt an ache in his heart at the loss of Erica and Boyd. He knew Derek, who ended up being his best friend, did as well. Scott stopped being his best friend and officially became his brother when the Sheriff manned up and Mama McCall officially became Mama Stilinski. His Dad was now retired but Melissa still worked at the hospital. And oh yeah...the deputy replacing his dad as Sheriff was none other than Derek Hale. 

 

Stiles thought back to how his friendship with Lydia had developed; how each brush with danger had brought them closer together. They attended different colleges,  saw different people for a while, had relationships, but they stayed close, sharing everything through phone calls, texting, Skyping and the occasional visit. When it came down to it, he and Lyds knew each other best, trusted each other best and though he knew it long before she did, they loved each other best. 

 

When she won the Fields Medal (which he'd totally called way back when they were juniors in high school) there was no doubt that he'd attend the ceremony with her. He'd been there for the whole ride, she wasn't letting him skip out on the welcome party. They celebrated together like the Medal's Committee had never seen before. It was the first time they'd actually slept together. Throughout the years, they shared kisses, found friendly comfort in each other's arms and had seen each other in various stages of undress but it had never been the right time. After the night of the medal ceremony, they still hadn't been sure but that night changed everything. He was so glad it had because this was his life now.

 

Fiona suddenly bolted upright and he refocused his attention to the screen. Whereas before, Lydia had been relaxed and open, she was suddenly sitting upright with her arms folded in front of her.  She narrowed her eyes as she peered at the interviewer.

 

"Excuse me, I don't understand the question. Would you care to repeat or rephrase it?"  Lydia's tone however suggested that the interviewer change the course of questioning all together.

 

Griffin Worth was obviously not a man who understood women well. He smiled broadly at Lydia, one that hinted at 'Sure thing Darling, I know you must be overwhelmed in my presence'.

 

Fiona gripped Stiles's thigh tight with her little fingers.

 

"Mom's twirling her hair, and raising her eyebrows Dad. He's in trouble now." 

 

_Yes he was_ , thought Stiles and how sad was it for Griffin that a five year old could better read the situation than an experienced interviewer. He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the slaughter unfold. 

 

Leaning forward to pat Lydia on the thigh, Griffin unwisely rephrased his question.

 

“I was just asking about your little ones at home and how hard it must be for them Honey. You’re so dedicated to helping children everywhere but surely all the time you expend on these kids means less time for your own children. Is it hard for you to balance being a mother and a career woman and philanthropist?”

 

He leaned back looking quite smug with himself.

 

“Uh oh.” Whispered Fiona at the same time Stiles let out a “Whoaaaa!”

 

On screen Lydia rolled her shoulders back, took a deep breath and pasted on an obviously fake smile.

 

“My children are fine. They’re happy well adjusted kids who will have a stable and well provided for life. It’s the kids who aren’t that fortunate that the Foundation is looking to...”

 

“Their father stays at home with them, right?” Griffin interrupted as Lydia tried to steer the conversation back to the charity work of the Foundation. “You’ve got him tucked away at home parenting while you’re off challenging the business world.”

 

Fiona gripped Stiles hand tight in hers. At five she may not understand exactly what was happening on screen but she could tell it was upsetting her mother. Then again she was the progeny of Lydia and Stiles, so maybe she understood exactly what was happening and was more concerned for the TV host than she was for her mother.

 

“In fact,” Griffin continued, “if it wasn’t for the full time care he provides in your absence, your company wouldn’t be where it is today, isn’t that right Ms Martin? How lovely for you to have such a support network. He must be an unusual sort of man. Your partner is a man right? I know it’s not politically correct to make those assumptions these days.”

 

Griffin smirked, his shoulders lifting silent laughter but Lydia was so done with this interview.  

 

“You’re a very successful personality with a very large....following, aren’t you Mr. Worth?” Her tone was an even blend of sweetness and seductiveness.

 

Griffin preened. “Well...I don’t like to brag but...” He left the statement hanging.

 

“Millions of viewers watch your every show” Lydia continued. Griffin’s prideful smirk grew even wider. Lydia smiled just as wide. And then she didn’t.

 

“You think you’re the star here but if your support crew were to vanish, what would you be? If no one booked your guests, who would you interview? If no one sold commercial air time or found sponsors, what would fund your show? If the cameramen stopped filming, what would there be to watch? When it comes down to it Mr Worth, you can't even dress yourself; someone had to pick out and bring your clothes to you? My five year old can do that for herself. So you can attack my ‘support network’ all you like but I am proud and happy to have my family support me. I don’t even have to pay them to be here.

 

“Now you look here little lady!” Griffin blustered but Lydia was having none of that.

 

“No. You look here. You’d never ask me any of that crap or make those comments or refer to me with such degrading titles like ‘honey’ or ‘little’ if I had been a successful man. Instead you’d have been commending my philanthropy instead of trying to make me look like a bad parent. I agreed to be interviewed because the show had a reputation as being professional and our message could reach a significant audience. You can be sure I will be talking to Corporate Management about your misogyny.

 

“Whoa there,” Griffin put his hands up in a defensive gesture. “Misogyny? Your hormones are running away with you sweetheart. I’m beginning to have a new appreciation for the fella at home.”

 

“My HUSBAND is a wonderful man who runs a successful security consulting firm with six locations across America and has been on the New York Times List of Best Sellers twice in the last five years. He’s an incredible father, the best friend and lover a woman could ask for and he could kick your wimpy entertainment industry behind from coastline to coastline. So you may want to redefine any ‘appreciation’ you may have for my husband. I’m done with this nonsense Mr. Worth. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

She began to fiddle with her mic clip as she tried to dislodge it but Griffin Worth apparently didn’t know when to quit. In other interviews, it may have been labelled ‘tenacity’ but with Lydia, it was pretty much stupidity.

 

“Husband? Really Ms Martin? I don’t even see any rings on your finger.”

 

Lydia smiled and narrowed her eyes once more. “Well maybe you’re looking at the wrong finger Mr. Worth. Here...let me help you find the right one”

 

And that’s when they cut to commercial.

 

 

Chapter 2 - About 6 years ago

 

She looked as wild as the weather outside. The storm hadn't been particularly bad but it wasn't really one that you wanted to be travelling in. Yet here she was at his door, her hair in wind tossed disarray, her dress clinging to her skin with rain and a look more turbulent than he'd ever seen before.

 

"What the hell Lydia?" He pulled her inside and hustled her straight to the bathroom. "You know where everything is. I'll go make some tea."

 

"Do you still have...?" She began to ask.

 

"Of course I do," he reassured. "Now strip!"

 

He turned to head into kitchen when she grabbed his arm. They looked at each other for a moment. She said nothing but he could see in her eyes how much she needed him to just be there and how grateful she was that she could turn up unexpectedly and be completely welcomed. As if she'd ever not be welcomed. Stiles was and would always be home to her. He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

 

"Get naked. Get dry. Get some of my clothes and then get your cute butt in my kitchen." He nuzzled noses with her. "We'll talk then"

 

He closed the bathroom door behind her and then walked across his apartment to his tiny kitchen area. His apartment was a decent sized three bedroom. He needed three bedrooms because he needed a guest bedroom for when his dad or any of his friends visited and the third one he converted into his office.  He loved his place. It was all his and it was home. He moved around the kitchen in automatic mode, flicking the kettle on, pulling out Lydia's favourite blend of tea leaves and filling the tea ball he kept especially for her. He made a cup for him in his Keurig machine. He tended to stay away from caffeine when he could. He had both cups on coasters on the little table by the time Lydia came out. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and an old grey t-shirt. She stood in the doorway almost hesitant to come in. Stiles sat down and gestured to her to do the same. She didn't.

 

He waited.

 

"I'm pregnant." Her voice trembled.he couldn't tell if it was with fear or with awe but it didn't matter. He was out of his chair and wrapping his arms around her instantly.

 

His voice was happy. "Lyds! This is wonderful! You're going to be an awesome mother! I'm going to be like the best dad ever! Do you want to get married? I know you're not keen on the whole institution and what not, but I'd love making an honest woman out of you."

 

He could feel her sobbing into his shoulder and it worried him. Pulling away partially so he could see her face, his words were gentle.

 

"Hey...are you okay? Are you healthy? This isn't risky is it?" He brushed her hair back from where it fell across her face. "Lydia, whatever it is, we'll deal with it together."

 

Lydia extracted herself from his arms and walked over to the kitchen table. He followed but did try to hold her again. He simply stood next to her and waited.

 

"Stiles," she began. "You don't even know if the baby is yours."

 

He scoffed. "Like that matters. Lyds, I know you're not seeing anyone and I know that you're having this baby no matter how it will change your life and your plans. It's just who you are. And let's be honest...there is no way you are parenting anyone without me. Even if we were seeing other people, we'd still only trust each other with something as important as raising a kid."

 

"Those theoretical other people may not be so understanding about that," she smiled.

 

He reached out and tenderly brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "Then it's a good thing they don't exist."

 

She moved into his arms and he wrapped them tightly around her, pressing his cheek against the top of her head.

 

"So what do you say Martin?" he asked softly. "We doing this or what?"

 

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I can feel you grinning like a loon Stilinski. I'm not getting hitched though. I don't want to be one of those people who get married because they get knocked up."

 

Stiles let out a whoop and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at his enthusiasm. He set her down and dashed out to the living room to grab his cell phone. She followed him out.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked.

 

He raised an eyebrow at her and waved the phone in front of his face. "Gotta call Pops and tell him he's gonna be a Grandpa! He is going to be over the freaking moon!"

 

She smiled but reached out and covered the phone with her hand. "Stiles, I still haven't told you who the father is."

 

Stiles walked up to her and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. Then for good measure he pressed another kiss to her forehead.  "Lydia...genetics be damned. Any kid you have, we have. This baby is ours, my dad is the granddad and our child is our child. Okay?"

 

Lydia smiled and nodded. 

 

"Okay then," Stiles said, "Let's make my dad a happy happy Sheriff."

 

He started to dial when she covered his phone once more. He looked up at her questioningly. 

 

"This baby _is_ yours...you know...." She whispered. "I haven't been with anyone else. Not for a long time before we got together and not since."

 

Stiles cupped her face. "I love you Lydia. I love our baby already. I love my dad." She burst out laughing but he continued, " But I think we can wait a few minutes before we tell him."

 

He kissed her with all the emotion and passion he was feeling and it was in fact, way more than a few minutes, before they managed to call Sheriff Stilinski.

 

 

Chapter 3 - Coming home

 

She pulled into the driveway and switched the engine off, but Lydia didn't get out of the car immediately. She sat in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel tight  and resisted the urge to bash her forehead against it. Stupid! How could she be so stupid as to let that weasel of a man get to her. She prided herself on not caring about what morons like Worth said or did but yet still she responded to his idiocy with stupidity of her own.

 

If she were being honest with herself she knew where the weakness was coming from. Ever since Max was born, Lydia had been looking at her relationship with Stiles through new eyes and she had to admit something was missing.

 

"Enough," she said out loud to herself. "Your family is waiting inside for you. They don't deserve your moods."

 

"Snap out of it Martin!" she ordered herself before unlocking the car and getting out.

 

She let herself in through the kitchen, pausing to inhale the aroma of the lamb stew Stiles had simmering on the stove. She could hear the laughter and giggles of her daughter coming from the next room and  it sounded like Stiles was chasing Fee around the living room. She wondered if Max was sleeping through all the noise his sister was making but then she heard a delighted squeal that told her 'Nope!'. Her son was very much awake and involved in whatever shenanigans that Stiles had going on. Unbidden her mouth broke into a broad grin.

 

She put down her bag on the table and slipped out of her shoes. The laughter continued in the next room and she stepped quietly to the doorway to sneak a peak, not sure why she didn't want them to see her yet. Standing a little back from the doorway separating the kitchen from the family room/living room area, she could see Stiles lying flat on his back on the floor, arms extended skywards where he held the baby, moving Max around as if Max were flying. Stiles was making airplane noises, Max was squealing, his chubby little arms and legs flailing and Fiona was dancing around them in a circle, flapping her own arms as if she expected to take flight as well.

 

Lydia's grin grew even wider. This was her life. How was this her life? This after school special on happy families seem so far removed from all the drama and danger of their youth. How did she get so lucky? And then Stiles turned his head to the side and looked right at her.

Her heart stopped for a beat. He was smiling from ear to ear but when she didn't immediately come forward, his brow knitted together a little and he looked at her as if to ask "What's up?"

She took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Fiona saw her and immediately launched herself at Lydia, firing off a hundred and one comments about their day, seeing her mother on TV and how Stiles was going to let her dress up as a princess for dinner. Lydia scooped her daughter up in her arms and hugged her close but she never took her eyes off Stiles.

 

He'd gotten off the floor and baby in arms, he walked over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

 

"Hey Babe," he asked. "Everything okay? You're not letting that idiot get to you are you?"

 

She straightened her shoulders, bristling. "As if! By the time I was done with his executive producer and the station manager, his stupid little job was in question."

 

"What was not in question however," she continued, " is the detailed apology and retraction he will be starting tomorrow's show with."

 

She tossed her hair back is classic Lydia style. "Next week, there will be a female co-host joining Worth for the rest of the season so that settles that."

 

They moved into the living room where Stiles put Max down on  a blanket on the floor and Fiona sat next to him waving his baby toys. Stiles looked over at Lyds.

 

"You wanna go wash up for dinner? I can get the table set."

 

She reached across and gently took hold of his wrist. Looking up at him she tried to smile confidently but her lips trembled. He reached up and pressed his thumb to their plumpness to still them.

 

"Okay, Martin," he said, "Out with it. Just say it. It cant be that bad given everything you and I have witnessed, faced and dealt with over the years." He raised his eyebrows as he nodded up. "Spit it, girl."

She did.

 

"Marry me."

 

Stiles stumbled back in shock. She followed his step staying in his space.

 

"I know it's out of the blue and I know I've never wanted to and we haven't talked about it." She was now holding both his hands in hers. "But your name is Stilinski and Fee's name is Stilinski and Max is Stilinski and I want so badly to be part of that."

 

"Lyds, you are part of that." Stiles interrupted. "We're a family, we will always be a family and names won't ever affect that."

 

"I know that!" Lydia's eyes were watering up now. " I know that Stiles but it's not enough anymore. I love you. I love our family. I love this life that you and I have built together and I want to wear your name like a badge of honour. I want that piece of paper that recognizes our union. I want to have it in your face every time I'm not getting my own way and need to throw a tantrum."

 

Stiles laughed. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "I know I'm blindsiding you but I need to have this. So marry me already you loser."

 

Stiles cupped her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly, as if she were too precious to handle. When he broke apart, he stepped back. She felt her heart fall a little. Why would he be stepping away if he wanted to marry her. But he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a solitaire emerald ring.

 

"Not quite a loser today Martin-soon-to-be-Stilinski" he smirked. "I've had this since we came back from the Field Medal ceremony. But it was never the right time, you know? Today, though, I pulled it out of the box after watching the interview. I was trying to come up with some clever way to slip it into our dinner conversation but dammit Lydia! Are you ever going to stop trying to one-up me?"

 

His eyes were watery and so were the little giggle sounds he was making. Lydia yanked the ring from his grip and slipped it on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

 

"This is not a competition Stiles," she said in a fake stern voice. "I always win."

 

He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his embrace. He kissed her forehead and asked, "So, we really doing this?"

 

Flashes of their life together, from her ignoring him in grade school to their friendship, love, family and friends filled her head. And standing in the living room of the house that love built, with the family that love created and looking ahead to a future that love promised she had no doubts that finally it was time.

 

"We've already done this." she whispered. "Now we're just filing the paperwork."

 

Fin.


End file.
